Spy in Her Own Rights
by PoetPen
Summary: Rosabell Riddle never liked her father. Many wouldn't find this strange considering her father tortured her and countless others. But she is the only one he believes will never disobey him. So what can she do to bring his down fall? Spy.


There are many factors that play into the role of who you grow up to be. The people you grow up around, the way you are taught, but, most importantly, what you believe is right and wrong.

Which would explain why, considering I grew up in one of most powerful remaining deatheater's home, still despised my father and anything to do with him. Notice it doesn't say dark arts. I, long ago. decided that the dark arts could be necessary in a war. Particually one against my father. My father was not afraid of killing. He had killed his own flesh and blood, not to mention my mother. He was an evil man that really deserved to be punished.

"Rosabell," spoke the high, cruel voice I had learned so well since my father came back. He had killed that night, too."I need you."

I hurried along. I had been tortured long enough to know any dallying would cost me. He was sitting in a highback chair his ugly, snakelike face watching me, his loyal servant Wormtail at his feet. I was very pleased when I discovered I had inherited the talent for occulemency, although I wish I had not inherited anything from him at all. I wish I was not related to him. I wish I could kill him.

"Yes, Father?" I said hoping he didn't notice the cringe I had when I called him Father. To me he wasn't my father because no father would use the cruciatus against their own daughter.

"I have instructions for you. Wormtail. Leave." He said his eyes narrowing, no doubt trying to find a way past my barriers.

"Father what are my instructions? I will do whatever you ask."I said mainly trying to apease my father and stop his dreadful attempts into my mind. He would never find a way in, for there is no way. The other reason is that inside my mind I was laughing at the words 'I will do whatever you ask'. Sweet Voldemort didn't seem to realize that some people didn't find respect and fear in pain.

"Harry Potter. I have a spy at Hogwarts, but the boy does not trust him. Harry seems to think he is a death eater." The words were finished with a high cold laugh that could chill me to the bones.

"And this is a job for me?" I asked hiding my excitement. I had longed to go to Hogwarts, but Narcissa and Lucius outright denied it. It wouldn't be safe they said. I am fairly sure that had to do that I might just let it slip that they were death eaters far from being under the imperius and that they had planted the diary on the Weasley girl, although that was mainly Lucius. Few people know of me. Snape was one of them. Snape, somehow, I just couldn't see why he was a dark wizard. I had only seen him 3 times and I still feel as if I am missing something. Obviously he is highly talented at Occulemency considering he was taught by my sweet old father himself. Oh yes. My father.

"Yes. It would be best if you could get very close to him. Although it may be hard since the prejudices between Slytherin and Gryffindor are legendary." And there was my dear old dad's laugh again. "You will have to let him know you believe him, as I highly excpect him to be very open to people who do not believe him. That is part of my plan though. Leave that idiot Potter without any ministry defenses although that would never stop me anyways."

The plan seemed flawed to me. "Why would Dumbledore allow a 5th year student into Hogwarts? Much less a student with a rather... _sketchy_... background?" My father nodded approvingly at this. He seemed to enjoy when I showed my intellegence. I wonder what would happen if I told him that my intelligence included the fact he was a sadistic bastard.

"You will have a cover story. When you were born you were a very sickly child and this continued until recently. You seemed to become rather healthy again and your dear parent's deemed it safe to send you to Hogwarts. You are pale enough to fool people into believing the sick part. Dumbledore, the old fool, has major one weakness. He tends to see pass peoples flaws and see the best in them. All except for the dark witches and wizards, which he will have no idea you are. Understood?" He had an evil glint in his eye and I was fairly sure if I didn't agree the torture would insue.

"And who would my parents be?" I asked, fairly sure I knew the answer.

"Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa's sister Bellatrix has black hair so it wouldn't be impossible for you to have it. They kept you quiet because of your health conditions." I nodded. I understood. I best not mention I would be sick at the thought that people would believe that Draco was my brother. I mentally cringed at the thought, though, of what people would do if they knew my true heritage. I would most like be forced truth serum or maybe even killed. Not that my father would care.

"When will I be leaving?"

"Severus will be taking you to Diagon Alley tommorrow. Remember your new name is Rosabell Narcissa Malfoy. Understand?" He had a glint in his eye. He obviously believed he had everything under his control.

"Yes, my Lord." I said as I bowed out.


End file.
